There are automatic screw driving tools such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,034 and 3,930,297, include a sprocket member to move a screw belt and a pawl and a pin to prevent the sprocket member from rotating reversely. But stopping function of the pawl and the pin is not good, and in addition, a slide member has a cylindrical recess unadjustable so that each screw-driving device only suite for one size of screws. So a user has to prepare a plurality of screw-driving device for 13-41 mm screws. One more drawback is that the sprocket member does not work accurately to move a screw belt because of difficulty in locking the sprocket member firmly.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,297, and 3,910,324 can only fix screws in a horizontal direction, limited in practical function.